Vanilla Twilight
by Il Cielo Piove delle Stelle
Summary: Blake has stepped into the world of Forks, Washington, after previously escaping from the School. Blake is less than surprised when a group of vampires, well known ones, come after her, too. Twilight/Maximum Ride. Obviously, Blake is my OC. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Once again I have started a new story. Bad habbit, starting new stories while in the middle of others, but whatever! I might lose the ideas I get if I don't write 'em down! Hope you like this._**

**_Summary:_**

**_Blake found herself in a dreary forest in Forks, Washington. She did not wish to be there, but she was and deathly injured, too. Her arms were cut, and the cuts were shaped mysteriously like barbed wire. She had a gash on her face and she was so young. This little eight year old wasn't normal, nor did she want to be. _**

**_Okay and START!_**

* * *

Chapter 1;

Running

A strangled cry echoed through the forest surrounding the Cullen household. Every member of the home looked up and dropped what they were doing curiously. One member didn't look up, but was intranced in a sight beyond seeing.

Her household friends noticed this and rushed to her side.

"Alice?" Esme put her hand on her 'daughter's shoulder worridly. Alice had done this before, but each time Esme, being the motherly figure the was, couldn't help but worry. She looked to the bronze haired boy next to her. "Edward?"

Edward nodded, gaze already fixated on Alice. Alice let out a gasp as her eyes came back into focus and she blinked in surprise. Edward staggered slightly, as well. The vision was... unpredictable. Something of a victim of misfortune.

"Well?" The blond beauty asked angstily. "What did you see?"

"I..." Alice looked around with a stricken gaze. She gulped and looked at the door determindly. "I think it'd be better to show you."

The Cullen clan exchanged looks and nodded, following Edward and Alice out the door at inhuman paces. Alice couldn't stop thinking about the girl, even as they ran.

_**Alice's Vision:**_

**A girl looking barely alive fell to her knees by the ominous cliffs of La Push. She heard a low chuckle and jumped to her feet, immedaitely crouching into a fighting stance. A low, crooning voice made it's way over the crashing waves below. **

**"Gotcha." It purred, and the girl obviously held back a shudder, her long -waist length- white hair clinging to her body instead of dangling freely. Her wide crimson eyes narrowed and she shrieked. **

**"Go away!" She cried, also becoming louder than the waves. Her accent had a tint of England talk in it.**

**The voice became aggresive and serious. "I've got a mission. That mission is to bring you back, sadly, unharmed. I won't give up until you are back in the place you belong." **

**"Oh, yeah?" She glared heavily. "Where exactly do I belong, then?" **

**"Back at the School, where else?" The voice practically snarled. **

**The girl put an angry snarl into the wind. "Not going to happen! Never! I'm not going back!" **

**The male voice growled angrily, looking patience and the girl screamed, throwing her hands in front of her face in defense. **

**_End Alice's Vision_**

Alice and her family approached the boundry line and they cursed. A tall, sun-kissed male stepped out of the trees, followed by his fellow tribe.

"What are you doing, bloodsuckers?" The leader, Sam Uley, asked. "Forget the boundry rules?" They knew he was being sarcastic, even though his voice didn't show sarcasm.

"Not at all, Sam," Carlisle replied hurridly. Sam's eyebrow quirked.

"Then whats the problem?"

"Alice saw something and apparently, whoever or whatever she saw is here." Carlisle looked at Alice for support on his statement.

"Sam, I saw a little girl by the cliffs and she isn't safe." Alice said in her saprano tone.

"We would've seen her, though," Seth Clearwater piped up. "Right?"

"Maybe you aren't doing as good a job being on patrol as you think." Rosalie snapped. "We're on a tight timeline, mutt! Out of the way, we aren't hunting!"

"_We'll _check it out, then!" Paul retorted rudely, glaring at her smugly.

Rosalie waited a few seconds before rolling her golden eyes and shrieking "Well get a move on, then!"

Paul growled but spun on his heel and raced into the woods, the pack following him hastily. They reached the cliffs and were reluctant to figure the Cullen Clan correct. As they had said, a young girl burst out of the bushes and fell to her knees.

Something came bursting out right behind the girl, standing a few feet away, not looking at all happy.

"Gotcha." It purred, and the girl obviously held back a shudder, her long -waist length- white hair clinging to her body instead of dangling freely. Her wide crimson eyes narrowed and she shrieked.

"Go away!" She cried, also becoming louder than the waves. Her accent had a tint of England talk in it.

The voice became aggresive and serious. "I've got a mission. That mission is to bring you back, sadly, unharmed. I won't give up until you are back in the place you belong."

"Oh, yeah?" She glared heavily. "Where exactly do I belong, then?"

"Back at the School, where else?" The voice practically snarled. The werewolves shapeshifted and made their way slowly and quietly around the cliff edges, trying a sneak approach.

The girl put an angry snarl into the wind. "Not going to happen! Never! I'm not going back!"

The male voice growled angrily, looking patience and the girl screamed, throwing her hands in front of her face in defense. The wolves by then had made it right behind the creature. Sam, without hesitation, lunged at the creature and sunk his teeth into the creature's wrist. The pack took that as permission and lunged, as well.

Using the unique wolf-telepathy, Sam multitasked, giving orders while pouncing on the creature repeatedly.

_Seth! Jacob! Get the girl to the boundry lines! Now! _

Immediately, Jacob leapt behind the girl, who didn't have time to spin before Jacob ducked under her and lifter onto his back. The little girl gasped and grasped his fur as if it were a life preserver. She burried her face in the fur of Jacob's neck and held on for dear life as he ran through the woods, seth flanking him closely.

_Hey- what was that thing? That's just not normal! _

Jacob gave an irritated grunt that made the little girl stiffen slightly.

_If I knew what that was, this would be a whole lot easier! _Jacob thought back.

Seth's thoughts swam in confusion. _How? _

Truth be told, Jacob didn't actually know. But he didn't have time to ponder it before they arrived at the boundry line. The girl looked up once she noticed her wet hair wasn't flying out behind her any longer. The vampires looked at the girl with kind eyes and the wolf bent down to the ground, just low enough to where she could touch the ground with her knees. She clumsily stood and hobbled off the wolf, scrambling back from the people (And animals) before her.

She looked around frantically. "Who are you? Are you with the school?" Suddenly, a wild anger flashed in her features. "I'm willing to fight!"

Carlisle held up his hands and knelt down a few feet away from the girl. "We mean you no harm. Tell us, what is your name? How old are you?"

The girl eyed him angrily. "'What is my name?'" She scoffed in a tiny yet firm voice. "Oh, like you whitecoats don't already know!"

Carlisle looked at her sadly. "But we don't, you see."

The girl's eyes widened and she raked Carlisle's frame with her unusually red eyes, then sighed. "My name is Blake and I'm eight."

The vampires held back the shocked reactions and the stricken gasps.

"Don't you have a last name?" Esme murmured, kneeling next to Carlisle. Blake shook her head, her white hair flying everywhere.

"I couldn't think of a good enough last name. But I think Blake is really cool!" She giggled, but soon regained her serious expression.

"What do you mean, 'you couldn't think of a good enough last name'? Don't you have one already?" Esme stared at the girl in amazement.

"If I wanted a last name the people I was with would make it a number, like, um..." She looked as if she were concentrating hard, then her eyes lit up. "Oh! Maybe they'd say something like 23776 Exp. 13." The Cullens exchanged glances filled with pure curiosity and confusion. The moment was lost as the little girl sneezed and yawned.

Esme smiled warmly and scooped the little girl into her arms. Blake gasped and stared at Esme with cautious eyes. "If you wan't, you can rest at our home."

The girl bit her lip and nodded slowly. Esme smiled and started at a slow vampire pace, which had the girl's heart racing.

Once they got to the Cullen household, Esme set the girl on the big white couch. The girl jumped up, and shook her long hair out. "I'm making it dirty, though!"

Esme shook her head. "Don't mind that, it will come out."

Blake sighed and nodded, laying back down and allowing Esme to place a black quilt over her shaking body and fall into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go!**

**Blake POV: **

* * *

_Pain._

_Fire. _

_Debree flying everywhere. _

_I need help. _

_Help me! _

_Someone! _

_I cant speak. _

_Why? _

_Nothing is escaping my dry mouth. _

_I'm lying on the floor. _

_Will I die? _

_I dont want to die! _

_No! _

_I'm not dying!_

_Fire is blazing around me fericly. I accidently lit a tank and it exploded in a snap. Why is trying to escape the School so hard? I'm only eight! I want a family! I want a mommy! I want a daddy! I want a grandma! I want a grandpa! This shouldn't have happened. _I _shouldn't have happened. _

_"Get over here, runt!" The angry Eraser screeched like a bad-tempered hyena. I poured on the speed as I picked myself up from the stony ground. A hand- no, a _claw _grazed my back and I cried out, nearly flying through the smoke and the flames. Some flames managed to lick my arms, but I didn't stop. I saw a window down the flaming hall. It was melting, but not quick enough. I'd have to pray it was melted enough to break through. Squeeing my eyes shut, I leapt at the window, feeling an aching, overwhelming pain surriound me and I screamed in agony. But I didn't stop. I never stop. _

_With unavoidable tears escaping my rarely used tear ducts I ran. I ran and ran until it felt like my body would shut down right then and there. I, as you may be wondering, am a cat-hybrid. I can't remember what those evil whitecoats called it, but I know I am one. I have the reflexes of a cat. I also have cat-like agility- but I don't have any of a cat's features like ears or a tail. I've got great ears and eye sight, though!_

_I fell to the floor and turned around, watching that horrid place being humbly eaten by the pit of flames. The fire had spread quickly and I was terrified. _

_"You brat..." A low growl seethed from above. I snapped my head up and screamed. An Eraser stood above me, blood lust in his eyes. He grabbed a fistful of my snow white hair and tugged me up. "You little brat! There are other Schools, you idiot! I'm going to make sure you never see anything but the School again!" _

_I screamed again, crying painfully. He tugged my hair achingly and I gasped. "Stop it! No! Stop!" _

"Blake! Blake, sweetie, wake up!" A caring, warm voice begged. I opened my eyes, and noticed they seemed dry and itchy. Then, once I lifted my hand to rub them, I felt water. The dream came rushing back to me.

I looked around me. Everyone -even those freaky wolf people- were standing around me worridly. It took a second for my emotions to take a hold of me. I thrust myself into Esme's arms and cried. I screamed and wailed and sobbed painfully, remembering that day. It _had _happened, and I remember escaping for only seconds before being trapped by those horrid cliffs, trapped by that Eraser. I would've died. But I didn't.

I cried for a long time, and after maybe five minutes, everyone was patting my back and murmuring "its okay".

If it was so okay, why were their voices so unsure?


End file.
